


A Plot is Hatched

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the IndeedSir drabble challenge, "Firsts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plot is Hatched

"Sir?"

"Yes, Jeeves?" He stood with a sheaf of paper in hand, noble brow slightly wrinkled.

"You intend to publish this, sir?" The wrinkle deepened.

"Well, yes, if it meets your approval. You are the _deus ex machina_ , after all. If that's the phrase I want."

One ebon eyebrow tilted slightly off course. "It is, sir, but I could not advise publishing this."

"Why not, old fruit?"

"You appear overly fond of me, sir."

"Well, I suppose you'll edit it, then, what?"

"Of course, sir."

I'd been trying for ages to tell him. This wheeze, I thought, might just work.


End file.
